I am Waffles
by Mastershake178
Summary: Much better than it sounds, when Shake stupidly purchases the old slaughterhouse, where Sir Loin and MC Pee Pants were killed, he turns it into a waffle house, and Frylock starts to get frusterated. Clever crossover at end. Season One.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force in: I AM WAFFLES!!!!

At Dr.Weird's lab...

"GENTLEMEN!!! I HAVE FOUND A SAFER WAY TO NEUTER PETS!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, making himself sound insane. "...Why?" Steve asked. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, shooting tacos at Steve. (P.S. you have to read the Dr.Weird in order to get the joke at the end.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shake: FRYLOCK!!!! COME IN HERE!!!! (Shake is in front of the T.V. with Meatwad.)

(Frylock hovers in.)  
Frylock: What is it, Shake, I'm working on a possible cure for diabetes.

Shake: Diabetes can wait, it's not like it's deadly.

Frylock: IT IS!!

(Shake looks around the room for 5 seconds.)

Shake: It can still wait, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!!!  
(Puts a tape in the VHS.)

(Shows Shake infront of a building with huge labels on it with the words "Master Shake's Master Waffles.")  
Shake: Hello, I'm Master Shake, founder of Master Shake's Master Waffles... THE SOON TO BE NUMBER ONE WAFFLE HOUSE I N THE WORLD!!! (The camera shakes.) Meatwad, you hold that camera up, don't make me go all midevil on your ass.

Meatwad: DON'T!!!! (Camera drops on the ground, as you see Shake chasing Meatwad all around the parking lot.)  
(A quick static screen appeared, and Shake appears behind the counter. The homeless man from Gee Whiz is there.)  
Shake: Hmmm, hello!!!! May I take your order.

Homeless Man: I want some waffles...and chicken... trees are cool, my cat is a tree wizard, stole my powers...

Shake: ONE WAFFLE COMIN' UP!!!!!!

(Cuts to the kitchen.)  
Shake(Off screen.): Using highly compressed machinery, we can make the perfect waffle. (Shows Meatwad with Boxy, Dewey, and Venessa.)  
Meatwad: Alright, get to work, cuz... I need da money. SHAKE!!! Which one is da eggs, or the arsenic?

Shake: THE RIGHT ONE!!!!  
Meatwad: OKAY!!! (Grabs some arsenic, and adds it in the waffle mix.)

(Cuts back to outside, while you see Meatwad taking the corpse of the Homeless Man out of the Waffle House.)

Shake: Let's see what a _reeeaallll_ person has to say. (Shows a cut out of MC Pee Pants.)

Meatwad:(Trying to sound differant, but failing horribly.) Master Shake's Master Waffles has changed my life, I used to be a person without pancakes, continue the script,stupid, but I then discovered the next best thing... Waffles, but not just waffles, Master Shake's waffles.

(Shows the logo, except 'Waffles' is replaced with 'asses.' The commercial ends.)  
Frylock: Oh my God, that was one of the crappiest things I have ever seen.

Shake: That's because you have no good taste... cuz this is where the s(bleep)t IS,baby, this babys going out to every T.V. in the world tonight, that's right, I convinced a commercial studio to place this on the air.

Frylock:Just tell me this, where did you get the money to make that video, and the commercial fund, and this... nuke?  
(Shows a large nuke in the front lawn.)

Shake: I borrowed some money from you...

Frylock: HOW!!?  
Shake: I snuck into your bank account.

Frylock: I don't have a bank account.

Shake: Then who the hell's bank account did I sneak?  
(Cut's to Carl's house.)  
Carl: WHAT THE HELL!!! Whadda mean I have no money left. (Shows Carl on the phone.)  
Man on the other line: You withdrawled your money last night.

Carl: WHADO YA MEAN!!?? I was at MY house last night, sleeping in MY BED!!!!!

(Cut's back to Aqua Teen's house.)

Shake: Look, the point is, I'm gettin' paid... I'll pay off the debt of whoever I stole money from.

Meatwad: Yeah, and I'll get some golden credit cards, and maybe a golden ticket, and get to see Willy Wonka, and all the oompa loompas and...

Shake: Who is talking to you?  
Meatwad: Oompa Loompas...

(Shake and Frylock look at Meatwad confusingly.)

Meatwad: Not like I like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, I like them... horror movies... like SAW, and the Ass-Reaching Aliens, and Spaceballs, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and more Spaceballs, but mostly Ass-Reaching Aliens.

Frylock: Meatwad, you all right?

Meatwad: Yeah, I'm alright... now... GET ME A BEER!!! Since I'm gettin' money, I'm going to be a man.

Shake: You could also jump off the the roof of the house to become a man... I did it, AND LOOK AT ME!!!  
Meatwad: Okay.

Frylock: NO!!! You will work to be...come...a man...

Shake: Frylock isn't a man.

Meatwad: FRYLOCK ISN'T A MAN!!!!

Frylock: Shut up!!

(Cut's to Master Shake's Master Waffles.)

(Theres a man at the counter.)  
Shake: How may I take your order?

Man:Yeah... what happened to the slaughterhouse here?

Shake: I bought it, but there was a lot of delicous spider meat, and hamburger. (Those were both MC Pee Pants, and Sir Loin.)

(Frylock hovers up.)  
Frylock: How's the buisness going?

Shake: Are ya kiddin' me? IT'S GREAT!!! We already got 100 dollers in 5 hours.

Frylock: Well, let's see if you can manage another week...

(One Week later. Frylock hovers up to the building, but this time, it's larger.)  
Frylock:What the hell? Oh please don't tell me what happened what I think what happened. (Frylock enters the building.)

(The entire building had been remodeled.)  
Frylock: Oh My God...

(Shake walks up to Frylock.)

Shake:HEY!! Frylock!! What do you think of our new look, we're still remodeling though, still need time to install the golden toilets, the finest syrup from the moon...

Frylock: The moon?

Shake: Yeah, the moon...  
(Cut's to the moon, on it, is Ignignokt & Err, making syrup, and on their heads, communicators.)

Shake:(Over communicator)HEY!!! How are you, Santa's Little Helpers.

Ignignokt: We're doing fine, rubber ducky.

Err: He's lying.

Ignignokt: He's right, this sucks.

Err: Our hands hurt... and so does our backs.

Ignignokt: WHICH we don't have, but our hands sure hurt.

Shake: I guess, I'll keep my five Benjemins...

Ignignokt: But suddenly it's better...

Err: YEAH!!! It's better, just hold on to those bills!!!

(Cut's back to the resteraunt...)  
Shake: We also need to install the pool table with crystal cue balls, uhhh, and a casino..

Frylock: A casino?  
Shake: Yeah, full of drunks... drunks being loved by the pole ladies, they like them...

Frylock: Is this a waffle house, or a casino slash bar?

Shake: It will be both, I own the place, I can do whatever I want... especially put a bar in, and you know the No Smoking rule in normal bars? It will be allowed in my bar... IT WILL BE GREAT!!!!!  
(Cuts to 2 weeks later...)  
(The resteraunt had a "For Sale" sign on it. The top of the building was completaly blown off. Shake is outside with Meatwad. Frylock hovered up to the dumb roomies.)

Frylock: What happened?

Shake: IF you must know, while they were installing the pipes for the golden toilets, they hit a gas line, and appearently, it used to be a bomb plant and... you do the math...

Meatwad: There is no math, it blew up!!!

Shake: Shut up!!  
(Cell phone rings, Shake answers.)  
Shake: Hello. What? You'll buy it from me!!!!? Alright, thanks!!! (Hangs up.)  
Frylock:What happened?  
Shake: A guy just called, he'll give me 5 mil for this crappy resteraunt.

Frylock: Why would he want this place?  
Shake: I guess we'll never know.

(Cut's to Dr.Weird's lab, Steve is handcuffed to a radiator.)

Steve: Doc?

(Dr.Weird walks up.)  
Dr.Weird: Let me interduce an assotiate of mine...

(Jigsaw off of SAW walks up next to Dr.Weird. Jigsaw then pulls out a waffle.)  
Dr.Weird:Let the testing BEGIN!!!! Let's do it, Jigsaw...

Jigsaw: My name is Bob.

Dr.Weird: Of course it is.

(Bob throws the waffle at Dr.Weird's head.)

THE END!!!


End file.
